The Maze Weirdos
by Samhoku
Summary: This is about two sisters who end up in the Maze. The first meeting goes rather oddly and we have yet to see how they will be received. Rated T just to be careful. WARNING: This is a Self Insert with the author and her sister. They do not claim to be rabid fangirls and are doing their best to give their personalities in a realistic light
1. Two sisters are found

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Samantha and Veronica had no idea what was going on. They were inside a metal box as it was lifting fast. Samantha was awake and trying to remain balanced while Veronica was still out like a light. When the box jolted to a halt, the force of the stop caused Samantha to lift for a second and fall with a squack. When the lid opened a few dozen guys were standing there and staring in.

A blonde boy jumped down in the cage and looked surprised, "It's two girls," His accent was British. He squatted down to try and talk to the awake one, "Are you going to come out?"

Samantha did what she was good at. She made herself appear smaller, mostly out of fear. She shook her head, unable to find her voice.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come out, love," The blonde one said gently, trying to coax the girl out of the box. The girl shrunk away from him again and Newt climbed out of the box, "Come on. You can't stay in there."

A black kid came to the edge and said firmly, "The box will go back down into the pit with the monsters if you don't come out."

That was all Samantha had to hear. She jumped out of the box as if her pants were on fire. Samantha pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at the boys, "What about my sister?"

Newt looked back into the box, "Is she heavy?" He looked back down at the quiet girl, "We can probably lift her out."

Samantha shook her head, "She's light. About 110," She was starting to feel comfortable with Newt. His mannerisms didn't suggest aggression. Newt and Alby lifted her sister out of the box and put her next to Samantha.

Alby squatted down in front of Samantha and squinted at her, "What are your names? Do you remember anything from the outside?"

"My name is...Is..." She wrinkled her eyebrows then said irritably, "Why can't I remember my name?" Samantha huffed with irritation and then shook her sister's shoulder, "Hey, wake up. I can't remember my name."

"Your name is George," The sleeping girl replied sarcastically to her younger sister, "Go back to sleep."

"We were in a danged coffin. Wake up," Samantha replied while glaring at her dozing sister, "And we're in a scene from Lord of the Flies."

"What's Lord of the Flies?" Alby asked with mild confusion. They couldn't remember their names but they could remember the Lord of the Flies?

"A book," Samantha answered before squinting at them. She felt around her face then her eyes grew huge, "Where are my glasses?!"

Newt jumped back down into the box and looked around, "I don't see any glasses in here," He looked out of the box, "Maybe the people on the Outside forgot them?"

Alby shrugged, "I don't care. Blind girl, you'll be Greenie #1. Sleepy girl will be Greenie #2. My name is Alby, that is Newt."

A person in the group decided to do a wise crack, "Maybe the people on the outside want us to reproduce."

Samantha said with a deathly serious voice, "You touch me and your man parts will be mysteriously missing."


	2. The Sleeping Sister Awakes

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

When Veronica woke up the first thing she did was look at her sister and ask, "When did we get teleported into Lord of the Flies?" She made funny faces and said, "I desperately need a toothbrush. My mouth tastes disgusting."

Samantha seemed to not be paying attention, she was in a deep conversation with Frypan about food. Veronica sat up and looked around at all the guys milling about, "Where are we?"

The blonde kid answered, "You're in the Maze," He had seen that the girl had sat up, "My name is Newt. Do you remember yours?"

Veronica nodded and said, "Yeah, my name is Veronica. That is Samantha," She gestured towards the small, round, quiet, practically blind girl, "Um...where are her glasses?"

"The people on the Outside must have forgotten them," Newt said as he watched Chuck lead Samantha around. Assigning Samantha to Chuck kept the 12 year old out of the way, for the most part, "How long has she been like that?"

"Since her birth. She also has Asthma...did you happen to see her puffer?" Veronica asked as she looked up at the British guy.

"Yes, I think so. She also had two kinds of medicine?" Newt phrased this as a question. Veronica nodded and the young man looked satisfied.

"You should meet Alby. He is in charge here," Newt said to Veronica as he walked away. Veronica assumed she was supposed to follow so she stood up and followed the Brit.

"My sister is pretty comfortable with that guy and Chuck," Veronica commented with amusement, "She doesn't normally warm up to people that quick."

"She's pretty uneasy around me and Alby. I think she trusts me..." Newt wrinkled his eyebrows, "I don't understand why though."

"Did you do anything to scare her?"

"No..."

"That would be why she trusts you," Veronica said with satisfaction.

* * *

Samantha was in the kitchen with Frypan and was smelling the spices, "What are these? This one smells like grass...Grass is not a spice!" She glared in Frypan's general direction, "Why are you putting grass in your food?"

"It tastes good," Frypan weakly defended his cooking.

Chuck made a fake gagging noise and Samantha said severely, "Chuck begs to differ."

"If you think you can do better, Greenie, you cook!" Frypan said with severity.

Chuck was watching this argument with great enthusiasm. He had decided to adopt Samantha, not to her knowledge.

Samantha said regally, "No, you know what? You cook tonight. I will see what it tastes like," She walked by and grabbed what she thought was Chuck's hand. Newt planted his feet and raised an eyebrow. Samantha squinted up at Newt, "Oh, sorry." She released Newt and grabbed Chuck's hand, walking out of the kitchen.

Frypan muttered darkly to himself as he banged around the kitchen, cooking. Newt looked entertained, "Was that a good argument, mate?"

"Girls are annoying."

"She's right about your cooking."

"Don't take her side!"


	3. Minho scares Samantha

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Veronica ended up being a nurse. She seemed to have a natural compassion towards people. Samantha, however, ended up aiding Frypan. But they still had yet to see her reaction to Frypan's cooking. When the food finally was ready, Samantha took one bite.

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she fled to the bushes, heaving up her dinner. Gally snorted, "Rude."

"That was the WORST thing I have EVER put in my mouth!" Samantha yelled from the bushes, causing most of the guys to laugh. She came back in and sat down, a handful of grass in her hand. She ate it quietly with irritation etched on her face.

Newt looked at the girls with amusement. Veronica was choking down the food, even though she was obviously not enjoying it. Samantha was not even trying anymore. She was satisfied with her grass.

Chuck said with a big smile, "I told you it was bad. I can't wait for you to help Frypan! Maybe our food will taste better," He devoured his food anyways.

"Are your taste buds dead? Is that why y'all can eat this?" Samantha ate another piece of grass as she shuddered, "I'll never be able to get that taste out of my mouth."

When that evening was rolling around, Samantha and Chuck were near the Maze entrance. There were some flowers close by that Chuck wanted to show her. Needless to say, sitting in front of the entrance probably wasn't the best idea.

Ben stumbled over Chuck then Minho tripped over Samantha.

"Watch it Greenie!" Minho snapped at Samantha. The girl leapt to her feet and bolted in the other direction. She had never heard this person's voice before and he sounded aggressive.

Chuck huffed and puffed after Samantha, "Sammie, Wait!"

Minho turned around to almost run into Newt, "That greenie is jumpy, isn't she?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he asked this.

Newt looked mildly irritated, "She wouldn't talk to us for a few hours. Do you realize what setback this has put us at with her? If we're lucky she will talk to me or Alby now. Each time someone scares her she will only talk to Chuck or Frypan! She's like a horse or something!"

Minho looked at where Samantha had left, "Oh. Well, good luck," The boy walked away from Newt despite Newt wanting to rip his head off. The british boy followed where Chuck left.

"Oh my word, that guy was scary. Chuck, tell me that is the last scary person," Samantha said with a quiver in her voice, "I can't see anyone, it's not fair!"

Chuck patted her on the head, "It's okay Sammie. That was the last scary person."

Newt sighed and walked over, squatting near Sam again, "Minho was just out of sorts. How're you doing?"

Samantha shrugged, "I'll live. He wasn't as scary as Gally..." She blinked owlishly at the fuzzy form of Newt, "But it would be nice if I had my glasses."

Newt gave her an encouraging smile, "Minho is friendly. I'll see what I can do about your glasses. Remember that you start work with Frypan in the morning."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah."


	4. Newt nearly loses his mind

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

"What do we do about the girl's sleeping arrangements?" Newt asked Alby with concern. He didn't know if the girls would require a separate sleeping space or what.

Alby hesitated then said, "The girls can put hammocks up near yours and Chuck's sleeping area. I trust you with those two more then any of the others. Well, Frypan wouldn't be an issue. You would just have to keep him and Samantha from murdering each other."

Newt nodded briefly then went to fetch the girls, "Veronica, Samantha, your hammocks will be near mine and Chuck's. Alby doesn't trust anyone else but Frypan. And he doesn't wish for Miss Sam to die an early death."

Samantha snarked, "That would be tragic, then you would be subjected to Frypan's terrible cooking for the rest of your lives." She was blinking blindly at a tree, snarking at it.

Newt smothered a laugh while trying not to be shocked that the quiet person could snark, "Well, yes. That would be tragic. Ladies, if you would follow me please." He led them to the groove of trees and helped them put up the Hammocks, "Did you see how I did that Samantha?"

"Is this a trick question?"

Chuck didn't even try and hide his laughter. He said cheerfully, "I'm glad my hammock is next to Samantha's. She is funny."

Veronica scrambled into her hammock and almost fell out the other side. Newt raised an eyebrow as she got herself situated, "Comfortable?"

"Err, sorta," Veronica answered as she got herself situated.

Samantha climbed into her hammock and promptly fell out the other side. Newt coughed to cover up his laughter. She muttered and dove into the hammock again, it flipped her out this time.

"Try getting into it gently," Newt suggested with amusement clear in his voice.

Samantha slowly climbed into it then laid down, "I'm not moving, I will not fall out this time."

"Good luck," Newt replied as he climbed in his own hammock, "Goodnight ladies, goodnight Chuck."

"And now we'll talk about boyfriends and do our nails," Samantha said in a mock high pitch voice.

"Go to sleep."

"Careful, Newt is getting testy," Samantha said in a happy voice, "Oh, we should talk about our favorite colors and do makeup."

Chuck started to giggle and Newt made a growling noise from his hammock.

"And we can play Spin the Bottle!" Samantha howled with laughter along with Chuck. Even though Chuck had no clue what she was talking about.

Veronica muttered from her hammock, "See what I have to put up with?"

"I'm going to throw her into the maze," Newt muttered back at Veronica.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna be sacrificed to the Suburban god!" Samantha was cracking herself up.

Newt managed to roll over on his side so he was glaring right at Samantha, "It is time for SLEEPING DAMMIT!"

Which only made Samantha and Chuck laugh harder. It clearly didn't help the situation. Even Alby was chuckling at this point.


	5. Frypan and Sam

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

When the next morning came Newt wasn't merciful to Samantha. He flipped her hammock so that she fell out. Veronica chortled happily when he did this to Samantha. The girl yelped then made growling noises as she crawled around, trying to find a way to stand. Chuck helped her up and Samantha made her way to the kitchen muttering, "Frypan shouldn't be allowed to cook. I have to cook..."

Newt huffed, "I have to tell her something," He followed quickly, limping a little. He finally caught the small female, "If you and Frypan can come up with a list of stuff we need I can send it down in the box."

Samantha squinted up at him, "I'll be putting my glasses on the list." When he nodded once she started back towards the kitchen again, "Since you have nothing else to tell me, I'm going to rescue you gladers from Frypan's terrible cooking."

* * *

Veronica was having an argument with one of the 'doctors' again. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at one of the boys, "No, you can't give me a physical. I don't need it."

"You sure? You look a little green," The one boy teased lightly. He tilted his head slightly.

Veronica jutted her chin up and wagged her head at him, "You cannot do a physical, you got that sparky? I am the head nurse here and I will have your head delivered to Alby on a platter if you even try and touch me."

"Ohhhh, she told you!"

"Shut up!"

Newt came in and looked at the two boys who tried to look the picture of innocents. He smiled a little then looked at Veronica, "How are you settling in?"

"I think we have all come to an understanding," Veronica commented as she eyed the boys with caution, "How is my sister settling in?"

"Her and frypan are getting along wonderfully. They have come up with a list after a huge argument and having thrown stuff at each other," Newt said with laughter in his voice, "We can expect breakfast in 15 minutes."


	6. Anger Management

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

The breakfast was excellent despite Samantha's lack of cooking ingredients. She had terrorized the chickens and got the eggs then made Frypan go get some meat. She refused to be anywhere near the blood. She even made frypan touch the meat for her. She refused to do so, when he tried to make her she made such horrible hacking noises that he did it for her.

Chuck looked at Newt and Alby and said in a serious voice, "I want her to stay forever and cook. I never want to eat Frypan's cooking again." After saying this he devoured his food. Gally was inclined to agree with that statement. Compared to the young lady's food, Frypan's food was like garbage.

Veronica was sitting with the doctors, getting to know them. They were actually very decent boys, but they loved to tease her. Mostly because she would get kind of irritated with them. When breakfast was over all the gladers got back to work. Newt went into the kitchen to retrieve the list from Samantha. The girl squinted up at Newt before offering the list, "Here ya go. After much deliberation we've come to an agreement."

Newt stifled his laughter, knowing that the short person had to of known that the whole glade could hear their arguing. He chuckled and took the list, "You and Frypan can really have an argument. I think he finds it stimulating."

Samantha rolled her eyes expressively, "Whatever. Getting him to agree with anything is like arguing with a brick wall." She patted Frypan's, or what she thought was Frypan's arm. Newt held back a laugh at Gally's bewildered expression. Samantha had patted him on the arm.

Gally said dryly, "You are as blind as a bat," and he raised an eyebrow when the girl jumped and bolted. He raised an eyebrow at Newt, the person she had chosen as a hiding place.

Newt glanced over his shoulder at the short girl as she answered with sass:

"Technically bats aren't blind."

* * *

Veronica was minding her own business when Minho bumped into her.

"Watch it Greenie," Minho snapped at the other girl now.

Only Veronica wasn't passive. She took a trotting start and bumped into him. She sorta bounced off of him then said, "Watch it, Grumpy!"

Minho stared at her with a bewildered expression as she walked regally away. He looked at one of the doctors with the same expression and the guy laughed.

"She is always like that," The doctor kid explained while holding back laughter, "She is kinda aggressive."

Minho said dryly, "I can tell," He was about to open his mouth to say something else when he noticed Sam running for her life. Gally was close behind yelling about how he was going to rip her head off and shove it up her rear.

And Newt was chasing Gally/limping after Gally to keep him from hurting the practically blind girl. Minho sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't understand how two girls can mess up the swing of our lives."

Chuck giggled as he watched the three running people, "I know how. They are both sarcasting and have taught us how to argue."

Alby tripped Gally and soon there was a fight between Gally, Alby, and Newt. Minho looked at Chuck and said tiredly, "I'll be right back." The guy walked right up to Gally and punched him in the nose, thus ending the fight.

Newt got up and limped over to Samantha, "And what have we learned?"

"Not to tell Gally that I wouldn't screw him if he were the last guy in the glade?"

"Exactly."


	7. Cayenne Pepper

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

The next time the box came up Samantha cackled with glee. Herself and Frypan put all the spices in the kitchen area. Frypan marveled at the spices smells. Samantha hummed happily, forgetting about her glasses momentarily. She could easily tell the spices by smell and at this point, she had gone without her glasses for almost 5 or 6 days. She was getting used to seeing blurry people.

At least, she forgot about them until Newt came in with them. The boy set them on her nose and started adjusting the ear pieces so they would fit on her head. The small girl stood really still before saying, "I think I can adjust them myself, thank you Newt." The boy released her glasses and the girl fiddled with them until they were correct, "Ohhh, I can see!" Samantha chortled then smiled up at Newt with a huge smile that made her eyes close a little.

Which only made Newt and Frypan return the smile. Samantha went back to work but was quieter than she had been in a while. The two boys exchanged a worried glance, she was outgoing with them. Frypan poked her over and over again in the shoulder, "Sam, Sam, Sam...What's up?"

"Well, now that I can see I need to reconcile your voices with your appearances," Samantha replied matter of factly, "I'll be back to normal in a few days." She handed Frypan a spice container, "Smell that and tell me what it would taste good in. It's called Cayenne Pepper. Oh, taste it for me as well." Samantha said this in such a normal voice that Frypan didn't question it.

It smelled spicy but he obediently stuck some in his mouth. He noticed her evil grin only after he put the spicy substance in his mouth. Frypan ran around the kitchen screaming about his mouth being on fire.

Newt almost fell over laughing when the small girl chortled with glee. Obviously Sam and Frypan would have no issues going back to normal. They were destined to be the weirdest friends that exist.

Samantha had mercy on Frypan and handed him a piece of bread, which he devoured. The bread made the spicy not so bad. She was still laughing though as Frypan gave her the hairy eyeball.

Newt turned to leave, "Well, you two have fun," He grinned over his shoulder at them as he left.

"I ain't tasting anything else she has to give me!"

"What if I make a surprise dinner?"

"I would rather starve."

"That's rather extreme, isn't it?"

* * *

The guys found these sanitary pads. They had no idea what they were for until Veronica told them, "You see, we are goddesses. You should worship us, we can bleed for 7 days and not die."

Some of them started to look awestruck until Samantha walked over and took one of the sanitary napkins/pads, "She's lying, all women can do this." The girl turned around and walked away.

Veronica face palmed, "I could have had us at the status of goddess!"

"Sucks to be you. I would rather be just plan old Sam," Samantha said as she went somewhere to be alone, "Did they send pain killers?"

"Yep."

"Good, I'll need them."


	8. Minho discovers the embodiment of crazy

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Veronica and Minho, strangely enough, became friends. Unfortunately for them, she remembered something about the griever hole and couldn't let it go. One day when Minho came back, he discovered her new obsession. He ran into her on accident because he wasn't paying attention. He was lamenting inside his mind for being unable to find a way out.

"Hi," She said, waving slightly before launching into her explanation, "I had a sudden memory about the griever hole. It seems to me that if the grievers come out of the hole, they have to go back in. Especially since they aren't out during the day. Which, logic dictates, that there must be a way out that way."

Minho stared down at her with an incredulous expression, "None of us are jumping down the griever hole. As Newt would say, 'You are bloody mad!'" He walked around the tiny female and continued on his way.

"I have another question. How, with all the space in the entrance, did you manage to bump into me?" Veronica looked amused as she asked this question.

"I wasn't paying attention. Here is Ben..." Minho watched as Ben did what Minho did. The other boy collided right with Veronica. The girl glared up at Ben then walked regally away. Minho held back a laugh as they went on their way.

* * *

Samantha was getting vegetables from Newt. At least, she was supposed to. She muttered as she looked for her blonde friend. A hand poked her on the back of the head and she nearly jumped out of her skin, "ERMAHGOODNESSGRACIOUSCRAPNUGGETS!" She spun around and glared at the Brit as he laughed.

"I don't know what you said, little Sam, but it was funny," Newt ruffled her hair affectionately as the small girl glared up at him, "What were you looking for?"

"I need vegetables to put in the soup. Y'all don't eat enough veg and if you keep it up you'll get sick," Samantha looked at the other gardeners and then back at Newt, "And I'm doing this behind Frypan's back. He gets testy when I alter his recipes."

Newt nodded a little and gathered a basket full of some veg for her, "Is this enough?" He offered it to her and smiled when she took it.

"Yep, that looks like enough," She gave him a bright smile again before wandering back towards the kitchens. Samantha chortled to herself. She had sent Frypan on a wild goose chase through the woods. Literally. She sent him after a goose for the next night's dinner.

With any luck, Frypan wouldn't be back in time to see her messing with his precious recipes.


	9. Recipe altering discovered

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Samantha was wrong, Frypan was back before she could finish the soup. They had another argument that consisted of wooden spoons flying through the air, yelling, and kicking shins. Alby and Newt went in to break up the escalating fight. What they saw when they got there was hilarious. Samantha was strutting around the kitchen and waving her arms in the air, yelling. Frypan was obediently cutting up vegetables while yelling back at her about recipes.

Alby cleared his throat and asked with amusement, "If you two are done being aggressive, when can we expect dinner?" He and Newt exchanged an amused expression as they watched the short girl stop and blink at them.

Samantha processed the question then shrugged, "Probably about an hour. Oh, we're having goose tomorrow. I don't even know how to cook goose..." She wrinkled her eyebrows as she realized her mistake, "I should have sent him after a chicken."

Frypan turned and pointed at Samantha, "She is the devil! Why did you put her with me?! Now we both have to figure out what to do with the goose!" He was huffing and puffing in anger. If smoke could come out his ears, it would have.

Sam jutted her chin out at him, "Cool it. We'll figure it out," She looked at Newt then said, "Thanks for the veg by the way."

"You gave it to her?! I thought we were friends!" Frypan looked so betrayed that Newt burst into laughter. Frypan glared at Newt then went back to chopping veg. He was doing it so fast and with so much irritation that Samantha was worried.

"Don't cut your finger off. We don't want human blood in the soup. Or on the floor. That's messy to clean up."

Newt snorted with laughter then looked at Alby. The other boy was shaking with so much laughter that Newt was afraid he would fall over.

At least they never lacked entertainment.

* * *

Minho was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he listened to Veronica talking about the griever hole. She had dragged him away from the other runners to talk to him about the hole, "I am certain that jumping down the hole would cause certain death."

"It won't! I'm telling you, jumping down the hole could get you out. Is there any other way that you can see?"

"No one is going to follow you down the griever hole! Besides, we have a nice life here," Minho said with little certainty.

"Oh yeah. This is great. We're like mice for heavens sake! Like those mazes where they put cheese on the end of it to see how fast the mice get through. We are stinking human mice! This must cost a heck of a lot of money. They can't do this forever! What happens when they decide we aren't worth it? What's to stop them from not closing the maze one day? I feel like Alice in freaking Wonderland!" Veronica ranted and raved for a few minutes while Minho sat there quietly.

When she finished Minho asked dryly, "Are you done?"

"And another thing..."

"Apparently not."


	10. Minho nearly gets a heart attack

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Veronica was in the Maze. She was looking for the griever hole when Minho found her. He nearly had a stroke when he saw her, "What are you doing in here?! Are you trying to get killed?" He grabbed her by the upper arm and propelled her back towards the door, "We need to run or we'll be late for the door closing." Minho let go of her arm then ran off at a jog, "Keep up!"

Veronica could sense the irritation flowing off of him, so she wisely remained silent. For about 5 minutes. She managed to keep up with him and said while running, "I was looking for the griever hole."

"You're crazy. I already told you it was suicide! Why don't you listen to me?" Minho asked in a very testy voice, "If you had been caught out there and killed your sister would have put me in the stew for dinner one night!"

Veronica raised an eyebrow at Minho, "I'm telling you that is the way out." She and Minho ran through the doors.

When they got through the tall boy spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her once, "And I'm telling you it's not! Would you please just listen to me!"

Veronica put her hands on her hips and glared up at him, "Would you just listen to me? I have a memory about the griever hole!"

"A vague memory!"

"It's better than nothing isn't it?"

* * *

Samantha had left Frypan to wash the dishes with Chuck. She went to check on Newt and help tend to the garden. The boy was happily minding his own business when she returned the scare favor. She tapped him on the top of the head and he almost jumped out of his skin while swearing up a storm.

Samantha chortled happily and jumped over the rake when he playfully swiped it at her. She was no longer very fat, but had lost a little weight. Samantha sat down next to her friend and started helping weeding, "Hello."

"Hi. Where's Frypan?" Newt asked as he started to help. He looked amused, assuming that the two had been in another argument.

"Washing dishes. He told me to leave the kitchen," Samantha looked a little annoyed about that fact, "But I like the kitchen. I can be alone in the kitchen."

"Oh. I think that's why he likes the kitchen. But why are you so insistent on being alone? Everyone but Gally likes you here. Even Frypan likes you. He as much as admitted to admiring your cooking," Newt replied while asking his question with curiosity.

"I don't know. I just like being alone," The anti-social female was pulling on something that didn't quite look like a weed when she realized it was a regular plant and stopped pulling.

"Being alone isn't all that great," Newt replied wistfully, going back to pulling weeds.

Samantha watched her British friend then asked carefully, "Newt...how did you get that limp?" She sounded concerned, "You're not too good at hiding it."

Newt tensed then answered, "I climbed to the top of the wall and jumped off. I got low, I tried to kill myself. I was lucky to get out of it with a gimpy leg."

Samantha was so quiet for so long that Newt was worried. He looked over at her and was surprised to see her looking saddened by that fact, "Sam?"

"I have gotten that low often enough to play with the idea of doing myself in. You are so nice and happy, it's hard for me to imagine that you would try and kill yourself," Samantha said quietly as she went back to weeding. She had spoken so quietly that Newt almost couldn't hear her.

"I've come a long way since then. Besides," The Brit bumped his shoulder off of Sam's causing her to smile, "I have awesome friends who torment me and keep me from getting that low again."

Samantha accidentally pulled up a carrot. She smiled sheepishly at her friend and handed it to him, "Happy Birthday?"

"I'm touched."

"Don't say I never got ya anything," Samantha jokingly replied, causing the young man to laugh.


	11. Samantha loses her mind

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

One day tensions between Samantha and Gally exploded. Gally had decided to make a remark about her sister and then slap her sister's rear end. Veronica was furious, but before she could do anything Samantha punched Gally in the nose.

Gally, of course, didn't like that. So he decided to fight her, which was a battle he was losing. Samantha had laid into him with her fists. Gally got ahold of her and she sunk her teeth into his arm, throwing out normal rules of fighting. Gally howled in pain which is what got the other gladers attention. He hit Sam, causing her glasses to come off. Which only made her anger more heated. Now she was like an animal as she fought him. She had fallen down but now she lunged at his legs and made him fall over. Gally was losing, much to his dismay.

Newt ran over and picked Samantha up bodily, removing her from Gally. Alby and Minho caught Gally before he could lung at Samantha again. Alby could see that Samantha would not be reasoned with so he gave Newt a look, "Please remove her."

Newt dragged Samantha off while Veronica was explaining why Samantha attacked Gally. When she told them why Minho released Gally then punched him in the nose, thus starting a fight all over again. Alby was in for a rough day.

* * *

Newt was with Samantha and was holding her shoulders while she calmed down. The girl was in the scariest rage he had ever seen, "No one touches my sister like that."

"And no one will again, little mate. We'll take care of it," Newt was speaking gently, trying to be reasonable while she calmed down, "You flew off the handle."

"I would gladly hit him again!" Her trembling rage came back and Newt shook his head. He rubbed her back as the trembling went away and her eyes cleared as the rage left.

"Why does he have to be like that? He's made a lot of comments about sissy," She sounded very distressed and it caused Newt sadness, "And I would hit him again."

"I know you would. And I would support that decision," Newt replied quietly as her shaking ceased. He released her shoulders and looked back at where Alby was breaking up the fight between Gally and Minho, "But I have a feeling if you had told Minho he would have handled it."

Samantha shook her head and her eyes flashed, "I had to deal with it. If he knows I will hurt him if he touches us, he won't try it."

Newt nodded slowly before grinning at her, "That was the most impressive anger I've ever seen."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, little mate."


	12. The suburban god

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Alby called a meeting and everyone came. He looked at the two girls, Minho, than Newt. He sighed deeply and then crossed his arms over his chest, "We, as Gladers, are not supposed to harm each other."

Samantha muttered under her breath, "Because you are hippy weirdos," Everyone around the girl made their faces go devoid of emotion to keep from laughing. Newt could hardly contain it.

"And these girls broke our most sacred rule."

"Sue me."

"We will have to either sacrifice them to the Maze."

"Otherwise known as the Suburban god," At this comment Newt coughed to cover up his laughter.

"Or put them in the pit."

"Go to your room."

Newt couldn't stand it anymore, he started laughing. But Alby just looked at him funny and continued, "I would like a vote on the matter."

Gally said tartly, "I say we throw them to the Maze."

"Of course you do, asshole. You don't like that I kicked your butt," Samantha shot back in the same manner.

Alby roared at them and threw them all out with only Minho and Newt as guards. Obviously the decision would come to them later.

* * *

Samantha was sitting on the ground and pulling up grass when Alby came back out. Veronica was poking Minho repeatedly in the shoulder, the boy had amazing self control.

Alby looked at them and said calmly, "You will not receive any discipline. I have decided that Gally assaulted Veronica and Samantha was defending her sister. Gally, you will be spending the night in the pit." He turned and walked away while Gally raved about how life was unfair.

Samantha snorted and walked away, unable to contain herself. If she had to listen to him say one more thing she would have to punch him again. Then she would be spending the night in a pit. Newt held back a smile when Minho sneered at Gally. The guy obviously wanted a chance to physically harm Gally again. But Veronica wisely said something that set Minho off, "So...The griever hole."

"Would you let that go already!" Minho poked Veronica in the head then gave her a giant hug, "I'm hugging you because what I really want to do is throw you into the maze. Do you feel the love?"

"Yep. It's flowing off of ya in waves," Veronica replied sarcastically and dryly.

Newt saw Samantha come back and start dancing around Gally and throwing flower petals. Everyone stopped and watched with confusion. Even Gally wasn't quite sure what she was doing.

"I am the spirit of love. I'm infecting you with the magic of spring and flower petals," Samantha chortled as she did this.

Gally rolled his eyes and walked away, not realizing he had flower petals all over in his hair.


	13. Embodiment of evil

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

Samantha and Gally formed a bizarre friendship based on trust and loyalty. Not really, it was more based on a mutual understanding of hate. Or extreme dislike. Gally wasn't accepting food made by Samantha for the next month. But WICKED was growing frustrated with the lack of reproduction.

* * *

Jimmy, a Wicked doctor, was glaring at the screen, "The girls are not charming at all."

"Minho seems to like Veronica well enough. Look, they are hugging," One man said and then changed his mind, "Never mind, she stomped on his foot."

"Samantha only really trusts Newt. If anyone else were to stand in front of her really close or behind her she would beat the crud out of them," Jimmy commented as he looked through previous camera feed, "She did that to Gally."

"Gally also had a knife in his hand."

"Fair point. But where did she learn to disarm people?"

"Newt, most likely," The other doctor said.

"Micheal..."

"Yes?"

"We may have to send the grievers in."

"Not yet, we aren't ready yet. There is still time," Micheal said quietly as he watched the children. Right now the oldest girl, Veronica seemed to be having a debate with Minho.

Probably about the griver hole. Micheal hoped they never took her up on that.

* * *

Newt walked up on Samantha and Gally in a wrestle to the death. Newt leaned on his shovel as he watched the two with amusement, "How are you two holding up?"

Samantha growled, "Silence, simmeon." She had Gally in a headlock and was trying to keep him still. It wasn't working too well.

Newt grinned again and looked at Gally, "A 5ft 3in girl is going to beat you? I'm ashamed."

Gally made a hissing noise then glared at Samantha, "It is your fault for teaching her!"

"In that case, I'm a proud teacher," Newt said with equal parts affection and amusement.

Samantha barked with laughter then yelped when Gally overcame her. Samantha was now pinned to the ground, but the girl threw her knee up into his groin area and escaped. She jumped behind Newt, "I'm done."

Gally made an angry noise and took a step towards her. He stopped when Newt wielded his shovel like a battle axe, "Fine." Gally walked away to find a new person to torture.

"Thanks Newt."

"You really shouldn't make him angry."

"But that was so much fun."

"Samantha..."

"Newt..."

"Sam..."

"Teddy..."

"What?"

"Huh?" Samantha smiled innocently.

"Did you just call me Teddy?"

"Nope. That was your imagination."

* * *

"I am telling you the griver hole is a stupid risk!" Minho glared at the short girl.

"And I'm telling you that it may be a stupid risk, but we could live longer! I have a very bad feeling..." Veronica said uneasily as she looked at the Maze. Thankfully the doors were shut, but she didn't know how long that would last.

"Keep those bad feelings to yourself."

"Shut up."

"You first."

"You're adorable when you're angry."

Veronica's face flushed red and she waved her arms around in the air indignantly, "I am not cute! I am ferocious! Fear me! Flee!"

Minho simply raised an eyebrow before ruffling her hair, "Whatever you say."

"I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL!"


	14. I am the Night

The Maze Weirdos

By Samhoku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner nor do I claim to.**

 **The two girls here are self inserts of me and my sister. We do not claim to be rabid fangirls and wish to write this to the full extent of our personalities.**

Chapter:

"I am darkness! I AM THE NIGHT!" This time it was Samantha trying to look evil.

Newt just raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you on your girl thing?" He ducked when she took a whack at him, "Easy."

Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and said, "And I can't convince you that I am a goddess?"

"No. You already debunked that myth, remember?" Newt looked over at Veronica who was trying very hard not to smile.

Samantha gritted her teeth, "I need a pad, I need some medicine, and I need it in less than 24 hours." She sat down on the ground and winced, "Where did Frypan put it?"

Meanwhile, Frypan was ripping apart the kitchen looking for the things Sam needed. He found them and brought them out. The girl bolted into the woods to change what she needed changed.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Newt asked Veronica with a concerned expression.

"It only makes me uncomfortable. It put her in a great deal of pain. She'll be better soon," Veronica wandered towards the maze, "Where is Minho? I wish to speak with him."

* * *

Minho was actually hiding behind a groove of trees when Veronica found him, "There you are! I was getting worried."

Minho looked over at Veronica and asked long sufferingly, "Are you going to bug me about the griver hole? Because I don't want to hear it."

"Nah, I'll give you a break. I just want someone to talk to," Veronica sat down next to Minho, "I want to go home. I am getting slight memories. I think my sister and I were brought here later then most of you guys."

Minho nodded and said quietly, "It would explain your abundance of memories."

Veronica said with an embarrassed expression, "I think the creators really did want us to breed. I don't think Gally was wrong, but it would be kind of silly to do what they wanted."

"I agree," Minho said as he watched Samantha march out of the woods, "Is your sister okay?"

"Yeah, she'll live."


End file.
